This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Wekjoe`. The plant is a bushy upright seedling cultivated for outdoor garden decoration. It has as its seed parent the variety known as `Gold Medal` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,177`) and its pollen parent is unknown.